Ben Drowned
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is my little thing of "Ben Drowned". This is Link living through Ben's torture and tricks. A lot of this is what I made up and a lot of it is from Jadusable's video. I hope you enjoy! Read and positively review please! Thank you!


**Disclaimer: Hey. Hi. Hello. It's moi again... New story! I got this idea from the story "Ben" and "Sequel to Ben" from "Zoozo00". If you haven't already, check them out. They're really good, actually. Anyway, I own nothing "Zelda". Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I also don't own anything "Ben". Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Please read and positively review! It means the World to me! This is a one shot and mostly in Link's PoV in present tense (I'll try to keep it in present tense anyway). Anyway, I blab. Let's go! **

**Ben Drowned**

**(Link's PoV)**

South Clock Town. It's not the same as it was before. After I went back to the first day and got myself turned back to normal from being a hideous Deku Scrub (he was cute, but this is in Link's PoV), everything has changed. The town is empty. Not a single soul is in this once cheerful town. What happened? Where did everybody go? Even Tatl's gone! Tatle, where are you?! I need you here, Tatl! Where are you?! It's so lonely and quiet, that I'm actually frightened. It's worse than the Shadow Temple back in Hyrule. Yeah, I was lonely there, but it wasn't quiet. There were strange noises in that temple. Here, there isn't any noise. I'm more afraid of the silence than those noises. Also, in the Shadow Temple, I didn't have the feeling I was being watched... Here, I do feel like I'm being watched. But there's nobody around... Nobody that I can see anyway...

I cautiously make my way through South Clock Town from the entrance. I go by the Deku Flower, and, this time, the Business Scrub didn't fly down, and lecture me about how it's "his" Deku Flower, and for me not to "steal" it. I go through the opening that leads to West Clock Town. Holy crap! Where did the ground go?! The ground has been taken over by what looks like the sky! I cautiously place my foot on the ground that is no longer there. Strange... It still feels like there's ground... I cautiously place my other foot on the ground that is no longer there. Phew... I didn't fall... I very slowly walk up the steps, that are now gone, that lead up to the Curiosity Shop, the Trading Post, and the Bomb Shop. As soon as I get up to the area where the Training Centre, the Lottery Shop, and the Post Office are, I fall! I scream and scream, until everything goes dark...

When I open my eyes, I notice that I'm back in South Clock Town at the entrance. But holy crap! I'm surrounded by my worst fear! ReDeads! They're moaning and moaning, and they won't stop! I place my hands over my ears and squeeze my eyes shut, so I can't hear that terrifying moaning anymore, and not have to look at the most terrifying faces I have ever seen, but it didn't work! The moaning is getting louder and louder! When I open my eyes, I see that the ReDeads are coming closer and closer to me! They're going to jump on me! They're going to suck the life out of me! I scream, "Help!" But a ReDead hops on top of my back from behind, and wraps its arms around me, and sucks the life out of me! I can't scream!... I can't do anything!... After about a minute of the ReDead sucking the life out of me, everything goes dark, but with a blood curdling scream from a ReDead...

Once I open my eyes again, I see that I'm not back in South Clock Town, but in the back of the Training Centre. The Swordsman is not in the back room. I look through the doorway of the back room to see if the Swordsman was in the main room of the Training Centre, but he's not. I'm all alone in here. I'm all alone without Tatl. I take one step forward, and all of a sudden, I feel as if someone is right behind me... A cold sweat is running down my entire body, when I cautiously turn around to see who or _what_ is behind me. Once I'm turned around, there's a statue. A statue that looks almost identical to me... This statue, though, has the creepiest smile, and the eyes are just... just... staring into me... They're staring into me, as if this statue is guilty of this whole shebang. I take a few steps back, only to bump into something. I quickly retreat back to the spot where I was and I turn around to see that it was that statue that I bumped into. It creeps up on me from behind again. I run out of the Training Centre, the statue, rapidly following. I open the door and run out of the Training Centre and slam the door behind me. For a few moments, the statue didn't seem to follow me, but when I turn around, there it is. I scream. I'm stepping back, away from that creepy statue, when all of a sudden, I fall... again... I scream... again... And I hear a child's voice say, "You shouldn't have done that..."

I open my eyes again, and boy, do I wish I hadn't. I'm in a tunnel. A dark and, what seems to be, an underground tunnel. The tunnel is dark with barely any lighting. There's only one torch for lighting. Could this get any worse? First, silence without the townsfolk or Tatl. Second, invisible ground. Third, ReDeads. Forth, creepy statue that looks like me that follows me. And fifth, an underground tunnel. That statue could possibly be in here with me, and I don't know the way out! I do what my gut tells me to do, and I turn around and run to what seems like the way out. The tunnel seems to be getting lighter and lighter. But I feel a creepy presence behind me, following me! I quickly turn my head to see that damn statue again! I turn my head back around, so that I'm facing forward again. I keep running and running to what I hope is the exit of the tunnel! I was wrong... I run into a dead end! A damn brick wall! I turn around with my back against the wall, and I see that the statue is rapidly getting closer to me. As soon as it reaches me, I scream and everything goes dark... again... Again, I hear the voice say, "You shouldn't have done that..." Done what? What did I do? What shouldn't I have done?...

Once I open my eyes again, I notice that I'm on top of the damn Clock Tower with creepy music playing! It sounds familiar, though. I think it's the "Song of Healing" backwards. I prefer the silence, actually. What kind of game is this? What is this statue doing? I look up at the direction of the Moon, and I see the Skull Kid and Tael, but no Tatl! I don't know where I got them from, but I have a bow and some arrows in my belt pouch. I pull them out and I aim and fire an arrow at the Skull Kid. He doesn't seem to be effected by it... I shoot again and again, but still, he's not effected by it. Suddenly, I feel I'm being lifted off the ground. And suddenly, I burst into flames. The pain is so agonizing, sheering through my body, that I scream at the top of my lungs. Everything goes dark... again, and, of course, with a "you shouldn't have done that"...

When I open my eyes again, I'm back on top of the Clock Tower. That creepy music is still playing. I look at my arms and legs, and I notice that they're not burnt! When I feel my face, I feel nice soft skin. Phew... I look at the direction of the Moon again, and I see the Skull Kid and Tael again. But, of course, there's no Tatl. This time, I don't shoot the Skull Kid with arrows, because I don't want to be burned again. I notice that I have the Ocarina of Time in my belt pouch. I pull it out and play the "Song of Time". Once I hit the last note, I get lifted off the ground again. Oh no... Not again! Again, I burst into flames and I scream in agonizing pain. Everything goes dark... again... And, again, I hear, from that voice, "You shouldn't have done that..."

When I open up my eyes again, I see that I'm, you guessed it, back on top of the Clock Tower. That creepy music still hasn't stopped. I look at my arms and legs again to see if they're burnt, they're not. I feel my face again, just to feel nice soft skin. Once again, I look up at the direction of the Moon, and, of course, I see the Skull Kid and Tael, but no Tatl. I don't know what to do... I pull the Ocarina of Time out of my belt pouch again. I decide to play the "Song of Healing". Playing _this_ should bring everything back to normal. It's the "Song of Healing" for goodness sake! Once I hit the last note, once again, I'm lifted off the ground. And, once again, I burst into flames. I scream loud, loud enough for the entire land of Termina to hear me. My vision goes black... again... "you shouldn't have done that", is what I hear... again...

This time, when I wake up, I'm in the centre of East Clock Town. That creepy music has finally stopped... I try to walk, but I can't move. I can't move my feet, arms, hands, or head either. I try to scream and call out for help, but I can't! It just comes out muffled... My lips are sealed together. All that I can move are my eyes. This is it... This is the end... I can't move!... I can't talk!... It's over for me! It's over, I tell you! Over! I'm able to shed a few tears. After a few minutes of tears and sobbing in my head, that statue appears in front of me, but farther away. I'm beside the Milk Bar and it's beside the Stock Pot Inn. It comes closer and closer to me, to the point where its nose is almost touching mine. It's even closer than it was in the tunnel, and _that_ was pretty close... I scream, but it just comes out muffled... Once again, everything goes dark. And, of course, once again, I hear, from that voice, "You shouldn't have done that..." OK, I don't get it! I didn't do anything! I was a frozen statue! How could I have done anything?!

Once again, I open my eyes, and, this time, I'm in the centre of North Clock Town. I can move my arms again and I can walk again, and I'm able to talk again. But I know that I'm not alone in this part of Clock Town. I look over to where the slide is, and I see that damn statue! It's standing partially behind the tree that is beside the slide. That's the same tree that I got a Heart Piece from. Luckily, though, the statue doesn't move. I don't move, so that it doesn't move. I stare at that darn statue, while it's staring at me. Its face with a guilty, creepy, unpleasant smile, and my face is full of fear. Yes, I know that I possess the "Triforce of Courage", but that doesn't mean that I don't get the crap scared out of me... Especially crap like this whole shebang...

The statue and I stare at each other for what seems like two minutes. Suddenly, it disappears. A few seconds later, the statue appears in front of me. Not as close as it was in East Clock Town, but pretty much the same distance as in the tunnel. I try talking to the statue. I say, "Why do you keep scaring me and hurting me?! I didn't do anything to you! So, why this torture?! I just want it to stop, please! I just want this all to stop! I want to save Termina, and go back home! But I can't do that if you're doing this to me! So, please stop! I'm begging you to please stop!" To be honest, I feel like an idiot after talking to a stupid statue! I didn't get any reply back from it. I just stare at the statue with a face full of fear, but the statue looks at me with that same stupid smile! Why can't it get a new facial expression?! This face is really starting to scare me!

Suddenly, I hear someone talking to me. It's that same voice that kept saying "you shouldn't have done that"... The voice is saying, to me, "Because you're fun to play with. But I think I'm finished with you now. If you want to go back home, why don't you go where I tell you to go. I'll tell you where you need to go."

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I say, to the voice. "I already know the way home. Plus, I don't want to go home yet, I'm not done saving Termina."

"No, you don't. The way through the Clock Tower is no longer the way back home. You'll have to go the way I tell you. Also, Termina doesn't need to be saved anymore." the voice says, to me.

"Why not?" I ask, in confusion.

"Because I now rule the land of Termina, and it doesn't need your help anymore. The Moon is no longer a threat to the land. See?" says the voice.

I look up at the sky, only to see that the voice was right. The Moon is high up in the sky and it no longer has that menacing face on it. "I see..." I say. "I'll go wherever you tell me to go, voice."

"That's better. By the way, I'm "Ben"." says the voice, who is named "Ben". "What's your name?"

"I... I... I-I'm "Link"..." I say, shaky, because I'm scared.

"Cool name." Ben says. I'm not used to my name being called "cool". I'm used to my name getting made fun of. The only two people who thought my name was "cool" and "cute", was my friend "Malon" and my best friend "Saria". Boy, do I ever miss Saria... "Just go wherever I tell you to go, got it?"

"Got it." I answer. I'm a little unsure about this whole shebang. Why is the person, who tortured me, trying to help me?

"Alright. So, head to South Clock Town, and I'll tell you where to go from there, OK?" Ben says.

"Alright." I say. So, I do what Ben told me to do, which was, to head to South Clock Town. Once I get there, he tells me to head to the Laundry Pool. I do just that. I walk up the ramp, that leads up to the pathway, that leads down to the Laundry Pool. I walk down the path to the Laundry Pool. Ben tells me to stand in front of the pool. So, I do just that.

Once I'm in front of the pool, Ben tells me, "Alright. Now, jump into the pool."

"What?!" I say, flabbergasted.

"You heard me. Now, jump into the pool." Ben says.

"Oh... Oh, alright..." I say, a little uncertain about this whole shebang. I plug my nose and jump into the Laundry Pool, and I stay under for a few seconds, until I pop back up. "Well, it didn't do anything, Ben..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I feel my head being pushed under the water! I struggle and struggle to get back up to the surface, but the force of whoever or _whatever_, that is pushing me under the water, is too strong for me to go back up to the surface... I'm trying to smack whoever or _whatever_, so that I can go back up to the surface, but I don't know what I'm hitting! I feel nothing... I believe this is all Ben... It has to be! I don't think this is going to take me back home... I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I'm... dead...

**(Ben's PoV)**

I pull the lifeless body up from the water by his arm. Water pours out of his mouth like a mini waterfall. Then, after a couple of seconds, it stops. I'm smiling an evil smile, when I say, "He's never going back home... He's going to stay here with me... forever!... Heh he heh he..."

**The**

**End **

**A/N: Omg! I can't believe I just killed Link! I thought I was never going to do that! But I did! I think this is the only story that I'm going to do where Link dies. I hate it when Link dies! Meanwhile, when I was younger, I'd always throw Link off cliffs and drown him in water, etc... I did that when I couldn't figure out the game. But now, it's different! I don't want him to die! Well, I hope you liked it! Positively review please! Like I said, I got this idea from "Ben" and "Sequel to Ben" from "Zoozo00". Check them out, please. They're really good! Well, more stories veeeeeeeeeeery soon! Ciao! Avior! And all that jazz! See ya! **

**- ZeldaFan123**


End file.
